


Home Snuggles

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Loki loves coming home to his family after a stressful day ordering the city to do his business.





	Home Snuggles

“….reject the offer.” Loki demanded over the phone as he fished in his pockets for the house key. “Nebula, I don’t care what that scumbag father of yours wants, he’s not getting those buildings.” Loki listened for a minute, halting in his key turning. “Tell him I said the deal’s off. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to relax at home with my wife and child.” He hung up the phone as he resumed opening the door, instantly greeted by his Great Dane dog bounding through the hallway, wagging her tail in excitement.

Instantly, Loki’s mouth pulled into a smile as he leaned over and scratched the dog behind the ears. Once he had his fill of attention from the dog, he gently nudged passed her and walked into the kitchen, swiping sweat and stress from his face. 

You were standing in the kitchen, apron wrapped around your frame as you were bent over the oven, pulling out a cake tin. “Good evening, my darling.” He announced once you turned around to face him. “Where’s Layla?”

“Upstairs cleaning the toys out of the hallway as I asked her to do for hours before you showed up.” you explained, slightly exasperated as he leaned over to kiss your cheek. “Was she behaved today?” He asked, taking off his suit jacket. “Dinner smells appetizing.”

“I made your favorite.” you smiled as a racket in the hallway caused you to roll your eyes. “Layla, stop playing with the dog and come eat! Your dad is finally home!”

“Daddy!” the sounds of a child being chased down the hallway came to Loki’s ears and he grinned and knelt down just in time for her to run straight into his arms. Peppering sloppy kisses all over her face, Layla pushed away from her in a fit of giggles. “Daddy, you’re home! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” he grinned at her and hugged her tightly.

“Did daddy have a mean day at work?”

He nodded solemnly at her before he put her down in her booster seat at the table. “Daddy had to beat up bad men again, baby.” he pouted, pushing the hair out of her eyes. 

“Boom!” she made the sound of an explosion and he nodded before grinning at your annoyed expression.

“What?” he whispered as he smiled. “She doesn’t understand what I do for a living, Y/N.”

“She’s starting to!” you flicked him with the wooden spoon in your hand before handing him a plate of food. 

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to run Layla a bath after dinner and then we can watch that movie you’ve been dying to see.” you smiled as you sat down with a small bowl of feed for Layla and one for yourself.

“I would love nothing more.” he smiled.


End file.
